Electric or electrified fences are used to deter unauthorized entry into or egress from a fenced area. Electrical shock or the threat of electrical shock is both actually present and also is made known. One primary purpose of electric fences is to keep livestock such as cattle or domestic pets such as dogs safely contained within a particular area or enclosure and to discourage entry of predator animals. The animals become conditioned to the electrified conditions and will not stray past the fence. Predators may become similarly conditioned.
Fenced areas must occasionally be entered by authorized personnel, who will typically enter the fenced area through a gate. Potentially hazardous conditions must be modified to accommodate passage of the personnel through a gate. Notably, power must be temporarily discontinued while the gate is open.
To assure effectiveness of the electric fence, power must be restored when the gate is closed.
Prior developments in electric fences have generally been directed to facilities for livestock such as cattle and horses. The apparatus developed for such electric fences generally offer limited versatility at best regarding where an electrified conductor is to be placed on a fence, in terms of height above ground. Existing apparatus for accommodating passage through electrified gates have been centered around the concept of single pole breaking of an energized conductor. This situation may leave portions of conductors disposed on gates energized, which may be hazardous to personnel.
The field of apparatus for mounting electrical conductors to and managing interruptions such as gate openings leaves room for improvements.